


Огонь

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [42]
Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Тони о многом сожалеет, многое не может отпустить.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 8





	Огонь

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Автору заявки:  
> Mari love 20 - https://ficbook.net/authors/468647  
> Also:  
> Monstra - https://ficbook.net/authors/830306  
> За сгенерированную идею и толчок к её воплощению ♡♡♡  
> ~~~  
> Возможно не то, но так привиделось:) Порой впадаю в страшный флафф.
> 
> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 44. Огонь
> 
> Умышленное повторение фандома.
> 
> Работа написана по заявке:  
> https://ficbook.net/requests/197672

Тони всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что врёт Пеппер, продолжает врать себе и мило улыбаться всем, кто ненароком спрашивал: «Эй, Тони! Как дела?». Старк врал. Постоянно и мимикой и словами, фразы: «Всё окей», «Всё отлично» и «Я лучше всех», — слетали с языка всё отточеннее и профессиональнее. Тони не жаловался на жизнь сейчас. Что уж поделаешь, может, тот отбитый на всю голову Танос был прав, и у них появился шанс на выживание. Вот только он по многим скучал, он винил себя и ненавидел лютой ненавистью за огромные потери. За то, что не смог вовремя и правильно принять нужное решение. Было ли оно? Тони только мелкое сомнение и останавливало. Заставляло осесть и не высовываться, лелеять свою попытку быть нормальным обычным человеком со своим маленьким счастьем.  
Стив не останавливался вовсе, сплотил вокруг себя единомышленников, пёр напролом, желая догнать Таноса и поквитаться. Тони не верил, что это может изменить ход событий. Оказался прав, убийство титана не повернуло время вспять, а решение так и не было найдено. Напрасные потуги, которые почему-то только расстраивали Тони.  
Он тащился на Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, пополняя копилку вранья ещё одной ложью для Пеппер, говорил, что ему просто нужно проветриться. Раз в пару недель, не больше, чтобы Пеппер не думала лишнего и не переживала за него, а Стив ехал к нему с другого конца города, неизменно решая свои вопросы большой важности по спасению других миров и их ополовиненного. Неизменно стремился на их встречи, во что бы то ни стало.  
Тони помнил, как Роджерс встречал его, измученного космическим путешествием, как ему тогда было плохо, и он не мог простить, что ему не поверили когда-то, разговоры были. Альтрон же появился, потому что Старк пытался защитить Землю. Сам же Стив его предал. Но Старк боялся потерять Капитана, надавил очередной раз себе на горло, пытаясь забыть горечь минувших дней. Получилось легче, чем ожидал Тони, а через пару месяцев он впервые позвонил Стиву сам. Старку нужно было удостовериться в ответных чувствах Роджерса, словно могло что-то измениться.  
— Я чувствую, как меняюсь, — поделился откровенно Тони на крыше высотки, даже не оглянувшись на Стива позади. Узнать мог его уже по шагам, да и Пятница никого не видела в округе поблизости, кроме Стива.  
— Мы все поменялись, — выдохнул тихо и робко Стив, по короткому изменению тембра голоса Тони неизменно улавливал, что тот по нему скучал.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Мне кажется, что огонь ярости и несправедливости выжигает меня изнутри. Я не могу простить себя, хоть и пытаюсь забыть. Не могу отделаться от чувства, что на моих руках всё ещё есть пепел Питера.  
— К чему эти разговоры сегодня? — не понимал Стив, уселся рядом, заглядывая обеспокоенно в лицо и пытаясь поймать малейшие отблески надвигающейся катастрофы. Тони и сам объяснить не смог бы своего драматичного состояния, но сегодня крыло особенно тяжко.  
Тони был спокоен снаружи, хотя и внутри него бушевала огненная лава, он вглядывался в розовеющее закатом небо, прослеживал летящих птиц вдали, отметил опустевшие здания, которые начинали понемногу рушиться без надлежащего обслуживания, и только тогда перевёл взгляд на Стива.  
— Я меняюсь. Просто говорю, чтобы ты знал. С каждым днём как-то тяжелее, хоть я и не верю, что всё вернется на свои места.  
— И давно ты смотрел на себя в зеркало? Я не вижу явных изменений, разве что морщина прибавилась. Вот тут, на лбу, когда так много думаешь, — попытался пошутить Стив, но понимал, что сегодня всё как-то мимо и не в тему. — Пойдём?  
— Конечно, ты же за этим сюда приезжаешь? — хмыкнул Тони и поднялся на ноги, прошел к двери на выход с крыши. Был сегодня обычным человеком, оставил всю броню в доме, не хотел облачаться. С Роджерсом ничего не страшно, а осознание уязвимости добавляло адреналина. Старк не признается никому, что его костюм прилетит к нему быстрее, чем кто-то успеет подумать о его убийстве. Об этом вспоминать не обязательно.  
— Сюда. — Стив потянул Тони по офисным коридорам, старательно минуя пустующие кабинеты, пока не нашел, что искал. И не обиделся же на замечание об их редких встречах. — Думаю, здесь.  
Тони не сдержал хитрой улыбки, осмотрел пустующее офисное помещение, отмечая широкий директорский стол и кожаное кресло за ним. Директор, впрочем, был нарциссом, между шкафами оказалось вставленное узкое зеркало в полный рост, соседствующее с гардеробом. Роджерс прекрасно влился в окружающий мир, перестал быть робким мальчишкой и теперь мог заставить Тони поучиться у него. Старк не жаловался на фантазию, но порой Стив его сильно удивлял, не совпадал с образом, старательно выстроенным в голове.  
Стив придвинул Старка за плечи к зеркалу, выставляя перед собой словно щит. Он мягко огладил бицепсы, обтянутые футболкой с длинным рукавом, скользнул по груди и пальцами перехватил подбородок Тони, заставляя того поднять взгляд на их отражение.  
— Где твои изменения? Все внутри поменялись, нас заставили измениться, но снаружи ты всё тот же Тони Старк, — прошептал на ухо Стив, выглядывая из-за плеча и прикусывая мочку уха, запуская мурашки по коже. — Ты решительный, сильный, умный, сексуальный, желанный…  
— Кэп, ты мне льстишь, но продолжай, — выдохнул насмешливо Тони, рассматривая покрасневшего от своих же слов Стива.  
Выдержка сегодня сбоила, через непонятную меланхолию запускала плавное возбуждение, сводило скулы и тянуло внутри от желания. Отражение в зеркале подтверждало их общую заинтересованность, разгоняло кровь по венам, запуская сердце на предельную скорость. Стив скользнул вниз и сжал полувставший член через ткань джинсов, вминая пальцы под мошонку.  
Тони помнил, как Стив реагировал на их первый секс, каким был чумным и офигевшим. Он тогда смотрел огромными глазами, узнавая свое тело впервые, а Тони не мог им насытиться, крышу рвало от такого беззащитного Кэпа. Но Роджерс был прилежным учеником, быстро всё схватывал, и вскоре Тони приходилось удивляться его изобретательности, дрожать от его прикосновений и теряться от жарких слов.  
— Смотри, Тони, — обжигая дыханием ухо и шею, пробормотал Стив, расправляясь с ширинкой на джинсах. Старк повел бедрами, вжимаясь оголившимися ягодицами в грубую ткань штанов Стива и чувствуя ответное желание. Он смотрел, концентрировался на голосе Стива, не мог его ослушаться.  
Видел, как Стив вынимает его член, обхватывает в кулак, двигаясь ладонью по всей длине, как сжимает пальцы под головкой и трет вершину большим пальцем. Перехватывал свой безумный взгляд и покрасневшие приоткрытые губы, словно от поцелуев. И не целовались же сегодня ни разу. Несправедливость стоило исправить, и Тони откинул голову на плечо Стива, завел руку ему за голову и притянул к себе, ловя губами горячий рот. Не закрывать глаза стоило больших усилий, Тони скашивал взгляд на зеркало, ловил в отражении мелькающие между губ языки, свою задранную футболку и спущенные к коленям штаны. Ладони Стива были повсюду. Гладили, мяли и щипали, на члене кулак не задерживался, дразнил и отступал. Встало неприлично крепко, тяжестью оттягивало член вниз, а в висках настойчиво выстукивал участившийся пульс.  
По загнанному дыханию Стива Тони улавливал его нетерпеж. Кэп льнул к нему всем телом, тёрся пахом об оттопыренную задницу и смотрел на них в отражение, пытаясь выхватить взгляд Тони. Порно трансляция с супергероями в главных ролях. Старк фыркнул от смеха в поцелуй от подобной мысли, а в следующий момент задохнулся воздухом от проникновения настойчивых пальцев внутрь.  
Стив не разделся, щелкнул пряжкой ремня, вжикнул ширинкой и вломился на всю длину, растягивая собой гладкие мышцы. Он хватал Тони за бедра, гладил широкой ладонью спину, задерживая пальцы на шее и лопатке, задирая футболку под горло. Старк не мог оторваться от вида в зеркале, хватал Стива за затылок, приближая его лицо к своей шее, смотрел на собственный пружинящий от толчков член, пока его не скрыл в своем кулаке Стив, приближая общий оргазм, рывками вбиваясь в подрагивающее от удовольствия тело.

— Ты же знаешь, что я скучаю? — спросил Стив, сидя задницей на деревянной столешнице и поглаживая голову Тони, лежащую у него на коленях. Старк развалился на свободном месте, согнув ноги в коленях, упираясь пятками в край стола и уютно умостив руки на груди. По телу разливалось приятное тепло, и Старк больше ценил моменты после секса, когда можно вот так по душам поговорить.  
Тони хмыкнул вместо ответа. Конечно, он знает. А ещё он знает, как много времени потерял и не попытался создать семью с Пеппер раньше. Гораздо раньше. Дочь надёжно их связывала теперь, а сил разорвать нить отношений со Стивом так и не хватило. Расклад бы другой, да вместе с ним. Может, не с Пеппер.  
— Как бы ты себя не винил, какой бы огонь тебя не сжигал внутри, помни: я рядом, — еле слышно продолжил Роджерс, рассматривая проникновенно лицо Тони. Да как он может так, взглядом в душу? Здесь и слов недостаточно.  
— Да, Кэп, я знаю.


End file.
